gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Prerogative
My Prerogative 'en español ''Mi Privilegio, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Guilty Pleasures y será cantada por Jake . La versión original le pertence a Bobby Brown Contexto de la canción El placer culpable de Jake es Chris Brown, Marley y las chicas al enterarse de esto se molestan con él diciéndole que no puede hacer una canción de una persona muy conflictiva. Jake decide hacer la canción de un Brown pero no de Chris. Sin saber por el pasado de Bobby Brown el hace éste número. Después pide disculpas a las chicas, por no saber lo de Bobby Brown. Al final se reconcilia con Marley. Letra '''Jake con New Directions Boys : Jake (New Directions Boys): Yeah! (Get up) Hey yeah (Get up) Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah (Get up) Hey, yeah (Get up) Oh, get busy Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Now, now) New Directions Boys (Jake): Why don't they just let me live (Oh) I don't need permission Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Make my own decisions (Oh!) That's my prerogative Jake: They say I'm crazy I really don't care That's my prerogative They say I'm nasty But I don't give a damn Getting girls is how I live Some ask me questions Why am I so real But they don't understand me I really don't know the deal About a brother Trying hard to make it right Not long ago Before I win this fight Jake with New Directions Boys: Sing! Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) I don't need permission Make my own decisions (Oh!) New Directions Boys (Jake): That's my prerogative (It's my prerogative) It's my prerogative (It's the way that I wanna live) It's my prerogative (I can do just what I feel) It's my prerogative (No one can tell me what to do) It's my prerogative (Cause what I'm doing) Jake: I'm doing for you now Don't get me wrong I'm really not zooped Ego trips is not my thing All these strange relationships Really gets me down I see nothing wrong With spreading myself around Jake with New Directions Boys: Sing! New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Yeah, yeah) Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) I don't need permission (I don't need) Make my own decisions (My own decisions) That's my prerogative (It's my prerogative) It's my prerogative (I can do what I wanna do) It's my prerogative (Can live my life) It's my prerogative (I'm doing it just for you) It's my prerogative (Tell me, tell me) Jake (New Directions Boys): Why can't I live my life (Live my life) Jake: Without all of the things that people say Oh, oh, oh yeah Yeah! Yo tell it, kick it like this Oh no, no I can do what I wanna do Me and you Together, together, together, together, together New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Everybody's talking now) Why (Now!) don't they just let me live (Why don't they just let me live, girl) I don't need permission Make my own decisions (Don't need permission from nobody) That's my prerogative (Oh, oh, oh yeah) Everybody's talkin all this stuff about me (Everybody's talking now) Why don't they just let me live (Now!) I don't need permission (I don't need) Make my own decisions (My own decisions) That's my prerogative (Oh) Jake with New Directions Boys: It's my prerogative Curiosidades *Se puede ver que las cuerdas de el zapato de Jake estan desatadas, pero conforme pasan de plano y luego lo enfocan a el de nuevo sus cuerdas esta atadas de nuevo. *Podemos ver en las afueras de la sala a tres miembros de los cheerios observando a Jake. *Es el primer solo de Jake en el que canta y baila a la vez el solo. El segundo seria I Wish pero con la participacion de Mike en el baile. *Es el segundo solo de Jake en la sala del coro, el primero fue Let me Love You. 'Videos' thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones del episodio Guilty Pleasures Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Solos Categoría:Solos de Jake